Mismatched Memories
by nedandchuck
Summary: One-shots for the teeniest, cutest little nerds in the show. (83x84) (I changed the name!)
1. Scared of the Dark

**Hey there! I know I should be working on HttYCHP but it's giving me soooo much trouble right now! (Stupid Hiccup and his dumb impossible wit)**

**I started watching C:KND and it's so cute I don't understand! (I wasn't allowed to watch it when I was little!)**

Unexpectedly, Sonia Everstein came from a large family, of which she was the middle child. Right smack dab in the center, with three siblings on each side: Two older and one younger brothers and twin younger and an older sister.

The eldest two no longer lived at home (Sonya's sister wanted to move out for college, and their mother insisted she take the oldest boy, saying girls shouldn't have to live on their own) and Adam - the oldest child living at home - shifted all his responsibilities on his overlooked younger sister.

Lee was shocked, upon visiting for the first time, to see the usually shy girl scurrying around her large house after a toddler who refused to wear clothes, even in front of the guest (that explained why Sonya was unfazed the time she walked in on Harvey in the bathroom). Two identical little girls laughed and clapped their hands at the sight.

"I'm so sorry," Sonya had smiled sheepishly as the finally clothed four-year old claimed the big boy's lap as his seat. "I know this can't be fun for you." Her tone had been apologetic, and she looked like she was ready to cry out in frustration.

Lee didn't mind one way or another (though when he told her so, she thought he was just being nice).

The loud memories of the Everstein house were what shocked him one day when he received a phone call from a shaky voiced girl, the background almost completely void of sound, except for the shuffling feet and heavy rain.

"M-my family went t-to Grandma's." He jumped when she yelped in his ear at a crackle of thunder. "They f-forgot me. It's dark, Lee. It's not f-fair." she sobbed.

Lee's brow furrowed. Being a younger brother with the most doting family imaginable, it made no sense to him that someone could actually forget their child. He promised to be at her house in three minutes, a possible feat, since they only lived a short three blocks away from each other.

When he knocked at her door, she called out to him, "Lee? That's you, right?"

"Yes, I'm here, Sonny," he smiled gently as she peeked at him through the mail slot. The rain pushed the faux fur lining on his ushanka into his eyes, and he wiped it away. The door opened heavily and he shook off the rain before staring at his quaking friend.

"Want some cocoa?" He took her hand and she nodded, wiping an eye with the back of her other hand.

The boy had to climb on a low counter to reach the hot chocolate powder (he remembered the layout of her kitchen from the times he helped her make lunch when he visited) which was more than difficult, as his friend kept her grip on his fingers the entire time.

The pair sat in the living room, which was illuminated by four little tea candles, which the little blonde had expertly lit.

She still shook at every crackle of thunder, splashing her hot drink when she did. Her guest tried to distract her with expert yo-yo tricks, which she smiled at, but they did little to help.

Lee had found a basket of soft blankets and dumped them on the floor, wrapping both himself and his friend in as many as he could (far away from the candles, of course). Bundling her up, however, still didn't completely calm her.

"You know," Sonya soon surprised him, her voice trembling. "I know that it's dumb to be scared of the dark. I know monsters aren't real, but when the lights go out, I managing that there's something getting ready to get me." She pulled her knees up and rested her forehead against them, taking Lee's hand again. "When it's dark I start thinking about. Like how easily I slip my parents' minds, and that I might be spoiled, because sometimes I want them to look at just me for a while. How sometimes it's like I'm invisible. No one sees me." She sniffled and Lee squeezed her hand.

"I always see you." He mumbled softly, and she smiled.

"I d-don't want them to hate m-me, so I do what they say, but they s-still forget me. I'm scared, Lee."

The boy licked his lips and sat back to think for a moment before slipping his hand out of hers and removing his ushanka, gently fitting it on her head. "'Is it still scary?' that's what my brother did when I was frightened. 'If you can't see monsters, they have no way of existing.'" He pulled the front of his hat over her eyes more, then placed a little hand over each ear. "If you can't hear your thoughts, they can't scare you." He pushed the hat back away from her forehead and kissed it. "There," Lee flushed, sitting back down and taking her hand "For good luck." He muttered, not looking at her. When he met her eyes again, they were overflowing with grateful tears. A blush spread across his cheeks and he pulled his hat back over her eyes. "Cool."

Not for the reason that his heart skipped a beat when he saw her thankful smile, of course, but Lee didn't think the dark was _too bad._

**XxX**

The next morning, the sun greeted four burnt out candles, two nearly empty mugs of cocoa, and a little nest of blankets hiding a couple little kids, holding tightly to one another's hand as they curled up together.

The little blonde girl - in the hand that wasn't holding her friend's - clutched a soft brown hat, which had mostly fallen off her head. The messy haired boy had a protective arm tightly wrapped around the girl he loved dearly.

Th sweet scene of two innocent first loves surprised the house's owners, who had returned to their home a mere half hour after the two had fallen asleep. They realized their sleepy toddler had mistakenly informed them that his older sister was in the car an hour into the drive and turned back immediately.

Little Sonya Everstein wasn't as forgettable as she believed.

**This may or may not have been written at two am to avoid a panic attack. (Pffff I'M not scared of the dark [she lied])**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you'll be kind and leave me a line uvu**


	2. Operation: DENTIST

**I was a little distracted by the TV when I was writing this /)u(\**

**Don't  
Enrage  
Not  
Totally  
Incredibly  
Sane  
Tom-named-person**

"Alright," Harvey tried to keep his voice steely, but it trembled at the thought of one of his poor best friends in the doctor's chair. "Today's mission is dangerous, which is why we're sending in our best double team. Plus it's Sonny's appointment to begin with." He gestured to the little blonde and Lee.

"Hey, we're just as good a team as them!" Paddy whined, not wanting to be lesser than a _girl._ Even if it was Sonya.

Tommy, why became an honorary KND member after deciding that life as a lone ranger was boring, grinned. "Pad-man," he addressed his pouting red headed teammate seriously. "We can't even compare to them. _They're _in loooooooove!" He made kissing noises and whistled as the two's cheeks suddenly flushed brightly.

Sonya stood up. "N-Nuh-uh, we're just close!" She turned to her friend, who pretended to be hurt. "I mean, I do love you, bu-"

Before she could further embarrass herself, Lee yanked her down and bonked each of their giggling co-operatives on the head.

"Pay attention!" Harvey squeaked from behind the podium. "This is serious! Sonya's in danger!"

The boys gave him a look. "She's just going to the dentist."

**XxX**

Lee and Sonya tightly held hands as they stepped into the waiting room. Mrs. Everstein cooed. "It was so sweet of you to join us, Lee, since Sonny was scared." He nodded and smiled at her before crawling onto the tall chair across from his mom's friend, who sat scribbling her daughter's information onto the sign-in sheet.

Sonya suddenly beat on her friend's arm and pointed across the room, where two senior operatives were exiting the hallway that led to the dental offices.

"Kuki!" the blonde called out before Lee could stop her. Her mother absently reminded her to use an inside voice.

"Sonny," he whispered, "They're not supposed to talk to us! They're undercover as teenagers, remember? We shouldn't even know _that_!" Harvey hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut after learning about the Teens Next Door when he spied on his sister in a secret meeting.

Sonya let out an uncaring 'pff' as she waved off his scolding. "Kuki is my neighbor. And my babysitter. It would be weird for us _not _to talk."

The excitable Asian obviously agreed, as she bounced over to her younger friend, dragging the person she was with along. "Heya, Sonya! Hi, Mrs. Everstein, this is my boyfriend, Wally, I don't believe you've met." she exaggerated her last syllable before removing the lolly from her mouth with a pop. She nudged her boyfriend to say 'hi' when he only nodded in greeting.

"Are you on a date?" Sonya gasped excitedly, eyes wide.

"No," Numbah Three winked. "Are you?"

"Who would take their date to the cruddy dentist?" Wally scoffed as the little girl shook her head, blushing furiously. His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him.

"We're on a mission." Kuki informed her, voice dropping dramatically as she quickly took the empty seat next to Sonya. "There's a rumor that a dentist here in putting trackers in children's teeth!"

Sonya gasped again. "That's what Harvey said!" She turned to Lee excitedly.

"It's _my _mission." The tall blond corrected. "Kuki only came for a lollypop."

The teenage girl took a fighting stance. "Your motivation is weak, Wall-san." She spoke like a karate sensei from an old movie.

"_Your _motivation is _childish_." He grinned, though, before checking his watch. "We better go before we're late for our real date."

"Yes sir, Mister Aspiring Doctor, sir!" The girl saluted, and her boyfriend blushed.

"Just go!"

"Bye, guuuuys! Be careful on your mission!"

Sonya smiled widely, anticipating her turn even more now. "I didn't know we got candy!" She squealed to her teammate. He nodded.

They sat in silence until Sonya's mother handed them a sketch pad and box of crayons. The two scribbled, giggling until a pretty lady in a colorful nurse uniform stepped into the room. "Sonya Everstein?" The blonde popped up, grabbing Lee's hand as nerves overtook her again. He tightly squeezed it and the pair, plus her mom, headed back with the woman.

Once Sonya was seated, and the chair (which Lee found suspicious) was raised to the nurse's height, her friend announced he needed to use the bathroom.

"Can you find your way okay?" asked, and he nodded.

Once outside the room, he took out his yo-yo and grasped it firmly.

The boy did as Harvey had instructed, checking each room for signs of the evil doer. He opened every door he could, telling anyone who asked that he was looking for his friend's room. After seeing no signs of anything to do with micro chips (aside from a dentist putting something silver in his patient's mouth, but that turned out to be a 'crown', which he thought looked decidedly cool) Lee turned around to locate his friend again, slowly trying to remember which room she was in.

He was nearly there when a hand grabbed him and pushed him roughly against the wall. His grip on his yo-yo tightened. "What are you doin' sneakin' around, kid?" the man growled. Lee struggled to get away before glaring at the man. A thin white scar was etched from the top of the man's cheekbone to his lower lip.

_"How are we supposed to know who to be looking out for?" Sonya asked, rubbing her cheeks as if that would get the red off them._

_"That's easy. You should be aware of all adult, of course, but the villain now has a... a huge scar! From h-his __forehead to his belly button! It's really ugly, too." He paused. "He covers it up with clown make-up! And his name... is Tom."_

_"Harvey, I don't think dentists are allowed to wear that sort of thing. For cemetery(sanitary) reasons." Paddy rolled his eyes at his leader's tendency to exaggerate, mashing the keys on his controller._

_"Yeah! It's not a job for clowning around!" Tommy snickered._

_"Just look for the scar!"_

"Cool," Lee grinned, and the man looked bewildered.

"A-Aren't you scared?" Lee shrugged and shook his man opened his mouth to object to something so absurd when there was a piercing scream that made Lee's head snap up.

He kneed the man in the closest place he could reach (not a happy feeling for the poor, crazy dentist) and sprinted down the hall.

"Sonya!?" He gasped, throwing open her door. The little blonde was sitting up in the chair, tears in her eyes and blood dripping out of her mouth. "Sonya!" Lee shouted again, climbing from a stool to the dentist's chair. He hugged her close and glared at the nurse, who was standing with her hands up defensively. "What did you do?"

Sonya's mom, biting back laughter, put a hand on his back. "Lee, sweetie, it's okay. She just wiggled too much and her gums got cut." Lee pulled away to examine Sonya before nodding, embarrassed, and wiggling off the chair. The nurse smiled behind her mask and stepped forward.

"She's ready to go, though, honey."

Sonya smiled widely and slipped down to the floor to hug her friend.

"Not cool." he muttered, pulling on the flaps on his hat.

**Ugh gee whiz Lee chillax for three seconds its not like she died. YOU kicked a guy in the groin, man, at least feel bad about that.**

**Okayokayokay that was kinda cheesy, sorry. But it was super fun to write!  
Button on the click review.  
I mean... On the button review click...  
Uh... Do the thing with the doodad below if you would be so kind.**


	3. Stuck With You

**If Paddy is out of character then I'm sorry, he's a difficult little Scott. (The views expressed by little boys everywhere that girls are gross are not necessarily the author's own) This story is no where near as fluffy as I originally intended, but please enjoy uvu See you on the other side.**

Girls are gross.

It was a fact recognized by little boys everywhere. The thing is, Tommy wasn't a little boy anymore, he was thirteen and an honorary member of the Teens Next Door. Practically a _grown-up._

Paddy and he realised that maybe girls weren't horrible and annoying as they learned from their peers in elementary school. They knew _Sonya _was cool. That was a given, as she was practically a boy (but one who wore skirts and had frilly tastes), however, maybeother girls were okay, too. A lot of them were better at a lot of things than the two (not that they would ever admit it.)

Sitting at the same old table in the same old tree house as they had since they were just _kids, _they boys noticed that Lee had long since figured out that girls weren't icky. They noticed something else, too, as they caught their friend try to hide under his hat that he was staring every so often at the girl across from him. Lee thought Sonya was anything _but_ icky.

**XxX**

_"Morning, Lee."_

_"Good Morning, Sonya." _

_"(Giggle) Let's flirt in front of the others until their heads explode!"_

_"Haha, yes, that sounds fun."_

This is what had been going on for the last two weeks (Or so the boys would tell you, if someone had asked). Ever since Tommy and Paddy figured out their fellow operatives had been exhibiting symptoms of puppy love.

Alright, they had to admit, it was plenty obvious before that the two had gihugic crushes on one another, and they'd teased plenty when they were still in the KND, but this was the big times. Teenagers _date. _And the no-longer-little boys were so fed up with their friends' love sick antics, they were going to make them date. Using force, if need be. And they had devised the perfect plan.

**XxX**

The fidgeting duo (_Soon to be couple! _Tommy thought gleefully) sat at the table as instructed by their leader.

Normally it would be odd to see Lee fiddle nervously with his yo-yo, avoiding the eyes of the girl next to him, but what the teacher had so eloquently announced in biology about themselves being naturally curious about the other gender made the air in the tree house awkward. The lesson made Paddy question whether it was right to go through with the plan hat day, but Tommy assured him it was completely fine.

The red head who had called the meeting stood up on his chair. "So, you guys," he began. "Today is Sector T-W's day off, so we're going to play a game." he recited his line awkwardly.

"Oh! What game?" Sonya perked up excitedly, somewhat dispelling the uncomfortableness. Lee regained his usual grin.

"I vote hide and seek!" Tommy said, a bit too quickly, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"That sounds good!" Paddy nodded as if the idea was new to him.

"I'm in!"

"Cool."

They decided who would be it by pressing a finger to their noses, Paddy not raising his hadn until he was sure everyone else had. He pretended to sulk for a moment as they argued it was 'the rules!'.

As their leader 'reluctantly' counted to twenty, Tommy ushered their victims (he _meant _friends. Honest) away, acting frantic. "Quick! In here!" He gasped, shoving them into a closet. (It was well lit and had flashlights. They weren't monsters.) He shoved a chair under the door handle and ran to join Paddy in the next room, where they had rigged a C.U.P.N.S.T.R.I.N.G. (conveniently useful pretty neat stereo to reach in next grooming-room).

There was silence for a while, followed by shuffling.

"It's probably dumb to hide in the same place when there's only three hiders." Sonya said after a minute. Lee must have shrugged, because she continued with, "I'll go hide somewhere else." There was more shuffling and Sonya jiggled the handle. She paused before letting out an awkward, somewhat hysterical laugh. She tried again. "Um... Lee? It won't open."

"That's ridiculous, let me try."

The door handle made an empty metallic noise. "Told you."

"Oh, alright. Let's see if we can get someone's attention, then." He acted offended.

After another moment's shuffling, they started beating on the door. Paddy jumped from where he was lying on his stomach on the floor. A second later, Tommy heard a thick Scottish accent, "Guys?"

"Paddy! The door is jammed, help!" Sonya cried.

Paddy tapped the handle a couple times. "Oh, no! Sorry, guys, it's stuck on this side, too. Tommy and I are going to go get an ice cream, but hey! Isn't that the room where we keep cookies and juice? You should be fine for a while. We'll probably get you out, don't worry. Byyyyye!" He left to rejoin his friend before they could protest, and the eavesdroppers high fived and snickered quietly.

There was a quiet scraping noise on the other end of C.U.P.N.S.T.R.I.N.G. as the trapped two made themselves comfortable.

**XxX**

Inside the little room, the blonde cracked open a sleeve of cookies, rationing the snack between her and her cell mate and sitting against the wall.

Much like their comrades, she had been wondering exactly what her status was with Lee, ever since her friends informed her that it was near impossible for a guy and girl to be so close, and that the two were already 'practically dating' anyways. Sonya was 80% sure he liked her in the same way she liked him, conceited as thinking something like that made her feel. After all, they _were_ teenagers. Normally one would start to get curious about that sort of thing, right?

The Biology lesson suddenly pushed it's way to the front of Sonya's brain. The teacher was right, their bodies were different. She knew that, of course, it's knowledge that comes with having so many brothers. The thought of a guy's body being different from bers didn't faze the girl at all, but it clearly made Lee nervous. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Lee?" She finally began before she could think about how to bring up a topic as awkward as dating. She could barely continue when Lee looked up. "Um, hi."

"Hey," he almost phrased it as a question.

She stared at him for a minute. The beet way around this was probably to attack head on, she finally decided, none of that mushy stop-and-go that usually made everything dramatic in the movies. "What are we? Relationship wise?"

Outside, the boys nudged eachother in anticipation. "What?" Lee looked up again quickly, eyes wide.

"I like you. Like, like-like you." she smiled at the terminology that seemed a little childish.

Yanking down on the sides of his ushanka, the boy flushed. "I like you, too. Uh, like that."

"I know it's not supposed to matter, you know, labels and stuff," she smiled for a second, tapping her feet to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. This was harder than she anticipated. Her bravery was running out quickly. "But do you wanna, um, go out?"

Lee looked at her curiously. "I don't know how that works."

"Oh, um..." Sonya was suddenly still as she bit her lip in thought. The words had semmed funny, and weird, once she'd spoken them. "Me neither."

"You read romance novels, you should know."

"Oh, please," she grinned. "You read them more than me." He read more than her in _all _genres. He playfully shoved her, but stayed silent. "I guess it means we hang out a lot and hold hands and, uh, kiss."

"We already do those things. Except for kissing." He shrugged. They did often press heir lips to one another's cheeks or forehead, but was that he same? Sonya's cheeks finally exploded with red.

"So are we already dating?" Lee nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely. "Cool."

**XxX**

The boys ouside sat on the floor, both dissatisfied. That wasn't the ushy gushy love scene they'd spent the last week preparing or. They were expecting _tears._ They wanted Lee to uncharacteristically give a long speech about everything he loved most about her before she collapsed in his arms and they kissed (they were both honestly dreading the kiss). That's how it happened in _every movie_ they rented. Movies neither of them liked, of course. No way at all. And even if they did, they would never tell anyone.

Either way, the boys were grumbling as the pair in the closet went from their short love scene to playing a card game with a deck they found on one of the shelves. Tommy removed the chair, 'miraculously' fixing the door handle with some 'amazing 2x4 technology'.

"Whoo-hoo, yay, you're free." Paddy crossed his arms. "Tommy and I are going to the arcade."

The only way to cure this dissatisfaction was with a good old fashioned romcom.

**Bloop okay that was longer than I expected, but it was so much fun to write om g... I originally planned to make these stories in chronological order (and I might sort them out that way one day) but for now I don't really care pfff**

**Please leave questions, critiques and love letters in the box below (wonk)**


	4. Epic of Romance

**I actually finished this like a week ago, but the main story I'm working on right now is driving me completely mad... How long can writer's block last?**

Sonya Everstein was the kind of innocent that guys were often attracted to, though she would deny it if you mentioned it. She was popular with the boys in her tenth grade class, and often found little love notes stuffed into her locker. One day she found a little paper with familiar scrawl next to her backpack. Her friends peeked over her shoulder at the words, as they usually did when her anonymous suitors wrote out her praise, but the little blonde quickly clutched it to her chest. "You can't read this one." She said, blushing.

Lee Gangrier was the kind of silent that could make girls swoon. He was supposed, by his fans, to be the strong-and-quiet-with-a-heart-of-gold type. While their evaluation of the boy wasn't completely incorrect, none of them had the chance to figure him out, as he wasn't someone to open up to anyone outside of his immediate group of friends. Lee was often the subject of cheesy, cliched confessions behind the school building.

The two were, much to their schoolmates' dismay, practically inseparable and obviously in love.

Sonya wanted to show off the note she had found to her friend, and was disappointed to see an eager girl already sitting at the biology table with him. Lee smiled apologetically, so she shrugged and slid in the chair directly behind him. Before she could get his attention, the teacher clapped her hands and started calling roll.

Five minutes into the class, when they were supposed to be doing a small writing assignment with the person next to them, Sonya's partner nudged her. "Hey, you seem distracted. What's eating you?"

Sonya looked up from the binder she had fixed with her glare, the one that she had tucked her letter in. She almost told him it was nothing, but glanced up at Lee, who was scribbling as his partner giggled. She could stand to be a little selfish toward him, right?

"It's this note. I found a love note in my locker today." she whispered loud enough so Lee could hear. And he did hear; her friend's pencil froze. Sonya took out the stationary and slid it to the boy next to her. "It's so sweet. I wonder who could have written it." She sighed a bit loudly and watched Lee's grip tighten.

When her partner finished scanning the note, he licked his lips. "Huh," he glanced up at her with a smirk she was too distracted to notice. "Actually, I wrote this."

Sonya was bewildered. The boy tried to maintain a shy look. Any guy would be an idiot to pass up the perfect chance to get with _Sonya Everstein._

"Um, you did?" The blonde had been completely certain she was right about the letter's author.

"Yeah, you like it?" His attempt at a sheepish smile looked a bit wolfish instead.

"Um, yeah, it's really nice." She nodded slowly, sneaking a glance at his notes. His messy scribbles were no where near similar to the pretty scrawl she knew by heart.

"Thanks. I, uh, really like you." He ducked his head. The charade was clumsy, and it was starting to annoy Sonya, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she turned her attention back to the assignment.

"Is that so?" She immediately kicked herself. There was no need to be _rude. _Not yet. "Thank you."

The boy was beginning to look impatient. "Do you, uh, wanna go out or something?"

Something in the room loudly clattered to the ground, and all eyes turned to see Lee bending to pick up a jar of dissecting tools. He put them back on the table more forcefully than entirely necessary and caught the teacher's attention to ask for a bathroom pass.

Once he left, Sonya raise her hand and groaned. "I think I'm having girl troubles." She tucked the note away as if she were scared someone would steal it.

The teacher excused Sonya quickly and she hurried down the hall. The blonde found her friend wedged on the floor between the vending machines at the end of the hallway. "That's not the bathroom, just so you know, Lee."

He didn't look up, even when she crouched in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm cool,"

There was a small silence. "You know, I really hope whoever gave me that note today keeps on sending them." She said absently, and he looked up.

"What do you mean 'whoever'? That guys said it was him, right?" he sounded bitter, which Sonya couldn't help but think was cute.

She smiled at him. "No, it's not." She could have sworn she heard him breath a sigh of relief. "I'm not gonna go out with him if he lies to me, you know?" Lee nodded. "I might date the real author, though. Who could that be?" With that, she stood up and turned to head back to the classroom. After a while, Lee joined them again as well.

Sonya's partner nudged her again. "You never answered me."

"I would definitely go out with the author of this note." she repeat and turned to the boy as he grinned excitedly. "But that's not you, I know."

"What are you talking about!" He scoffed too loudly, and the teacher glared. His voice dropped. "I told you already that it was me."

"You didn't write it, though." She said confidently. "I know you didn't because I know who did. We're very close; I'd recognize his handwriting anywhere."

**Wow Lee drama queen much seriously child chill.  
The writing actually came out needlessly proper, huh? I guess I'm just in one of those moods, sorry. (lol)**

**Thanks for reading! Please be so kind as to leave your mark on this land by typing out your current feelings below! They don't even really have to be about the story, you could just tell me how your day's been haha**


End file.
